


Cons(c)erto número 1

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: A casa era humilde, datada de muito tempo antes de muita gente nascer.A casa, o Mar, o casal, o entendimento.





	Cons(c)erto número 1

A casa era humilde, datada de muito tempo antes de muita gente nascer. A madeira em que pisavam rangia debaixo das dezenas de pés que já o pisotearam e o amarelado das paredes brancas pintadas com gesso mostrava os anos que aquela pequena residência estava ali, enfrentando vento, chuva e frio, à beira com o Grande Mar, sentindo as ondas incertas baterem em seu alicerce, as pedras de sua base tão firmes que nenhuma rachadura se abrira até então. Sua fachada era um branco sem graça, com as janelas marcadas em um azul escuro que trazia falhas em alguns pedaços, o acabamento das janelas e portas era em madeira sólida, mas como o tempo não perdoava, se encontravam empenadas e com frestas visíveis.

O vento fazia um espetáculo diferente todo dia de chuva, trazendo a brisa fria do Oceano e esfriando o terreno amplo em que a casa se encontrava, uma fina névoa descansava sobre os terrenos, aumentando a umidade, mas as paredes bem vedadas com madeira e tijolos artesanais faziam com que a casa mantivesse o calor para aconchegar os residentes. O som que o vento produzia era alto e distinguível para quem estivesse dentro da casa, como um assovio mal feito, até ser engasgado pela bufada de vento mais rude.

Aquela casa jazia no meio de uma vila abandonada que não trazia ou levava ninguém. Exatamente ali, escolheram o seu refúgio de muitos anos, a morada de muitos na família, agora jogada ao resto que sobrara após a Guerra. O dono era um senhor robusto, muito alto e de poucos cabelos. O rosto rechonchudo denotava o seu labor diário - era agricultor - e as ancas mostravam que a idade finalmente o vencera. Uma bengala ele segurava firme em uma mão e o cachimbo na outra, sempre cheio de tabaco colhido da sua própria terra,o meio sorriso no lábio superior defeituoso causado por uma antiga cicatriz de briga nos tempos da juventude o deixava mais ameno para a criançada, mas os mais velhos sabiam o quão severo aquele senhor poderia ser quando provocado.

A vida era simples para ele, apesar de tudo.

 

A casa ficava entre dois terrenos bem roçados, o do lado direito - longe do sabor do Mar - estava lavrado uma horta abundante, de muitos sulcos e placas velhas. Um espantalho tão velho abraçando o sol escaldante, repelindo qualquer pássaro esfomeado, assustando as crianças que se metiam a cavar tubérculos antes da hora. Seu rosto estava sem face, e o chapéu de couro colocado em sua cabeça combinava com o terno surrado costurado ao corpo feito de palha e arame retorcido. Um monumento aos dias antigos, um guardião até o final dos tempos. A barraca de ferramentas estava conservada, com emparelhamento em madeira nova, um telhado de telhas lavadas, ali era o refúgio de alguns roedores e insetos, principalmente do imenso cachorro de feição tristonha que guardava a propriedade.

O lado esquerdo era esquecido e de mato grosso e verdejante. Ali ficavam os animais do pasto - quando havia algum - e desta vez quem ocupava era o cavalo do dono do terreno, tão velho quanto ele, tão cansado de trotar pela extensão do local, mas com fome o bastante para manter a grama aparada e certa.

Três árvores disputavam a atenção do cavalo, um limoeiro que às vezes o enganava com seus frutos, uma goiabeira que era a diversão preferida das crianças e a laranjeira que era o xodó da propriedade, abrigando qualquer um que quisesse tirar um belo sono depois de uma refeição no almoço. A laranjeira ficava atrelada a casa, com suas raízes ameaçando subir o assoalho de madeira da varanda a cada verão que prosseguia seu crescimento. Um eterno atalho para formigas e outros insetos, a laranjeira era aparada todo ano para que seus galhos não atingissem as vidraças da casa tão velha - e era uma desculpa para o praguejar incessante do dono da propriedade.

Sentado no banquinho feito de um toco de uma antiga árvore, com seu cachimbo nos lábios e pigarreando pelo muco acumulado, ele olhava para a cerca feita com arame farpado e toras escurecidas pelo tempo (Sempre o Tempo), esperando por algo. O cão arfando pesado com sua bocarra, chamou atenção do proprietário, que levantou na hora, se apoiando na bengala, de forma firme e altiva. Afinal de contas, a terra era dele. Ele mandava naquela terra, no chão em que pisava e tudo mais.

O carro era pequeno, abarrotado de coisas, sacolas enormes com vestuário e roupa de cama, um colchão de bebê dobrado quase pulou do porta-malas ao ser aberto, duas pessoas e meia saíram do veículo. A primeira pessoa, sorridente, apesar do rosto cansado (como o dele, apenas mais jovem), abriu a portinhola que pendia na entrada do terreno e foi de encontro ao grandalhão grisalho. O abraço foi seguido por poucas palavras de apreciação e saudades, já a segunda pessoa segurava uma pessoinha sonolenta com todo cuidado. O cabecear de sono atingiu fofamente uma das bochechas e a pessoinha resmungou alto antes de se acomodar no ombro da segunda pessoa.

Algumas palavras de afeto foram trocadas entre os dois lá na frente, o carro foi fechado com cuidado e um pedido silencioso para arrumar um lugar para colocar a pessoinha adormecida foi aceito. Passou pela porta de madeira tão conhecida de tantos verões naquele gramado, subiu as escadas apertadas feita em tijolo e cimento, chegou a sala de cima e encontrou o berço tão aguardado. Ajeitou bem o travesseirinho e as cobertas, empurrou um brinquedo de apertar para o lado e deitou a pessoinha com cuidado no bercinho. Esperou por alguma reação, mas nada veio da sonolenta criança de colo, cobriu-a com carinho e soltou o ar que segurava nos pulmões para não acordar a pequena. Em passos silenciosos desceu as escadas frias e foi ajudar o tio que já segurava metade da bagagem entulhada no carro para dentro de casa. Tentou admoestá-lo por segurar tanto peso, o velho replicou que não estava podre e em seu tempo conseguia carregar uma âncora com uma mão só.

A outra pessoa entrou devagar na casa, sorrateira, admirando como os galhos da laranjeira burlavam as vidraças e entravam devagar a cada lufada de vento fresco. Sua atenção foi chamada por armários tão velhos quanto a casa, na mesma cor dos batentes das janelas, pintados à mão pela mesma pessoa que conservava a construção por anos a fio. Com um breve toque na madeira rústica, sentindo as ondulações da superfície, os detalhes de entalhe em cada portinhola, o vidro rachado, as louças cuidadosamente estocadas lá dentro. Um dos armários se encontrava vazio, sem uma das portas e com as prateleiras comidas por cupins. Não ousou tocar naquele móvel, mas o encarou com mais fixação que o restante da casa. Apesar da desarmonia do armário vazio, o olhar continuou ali.

Um breve toque em seu ombro dolorido a fez voltar para o mundo de um corredor sem muita iluminação por falta de lâmpadas no hall. Com um sorriso cansado, mas revelador, ela tombou a cabeça mirando novamente o armário danificado, com um suspiro disfarçando os seus dedos deslizando entre os dedos da outra pessoa, ela concluiu:

\- É, talvez dê bastante trabalho, mas tenho certeza que podemos consertar... - tateando a porta do armário azulado enquanto pensava em outra forma de expressar o que realmente sentia. A outra pessoa piscou algumas vezes para compreender o raciocínio do que foi falado. Por alguma alguma razão, talvez ela estivesse falando do relacionamento deles e não do armário quebrado.


End file.
